Werewolf
by CharmedMilliE
Summary: Jake and Rachel have a secret they won't tell the rest of the group.
1. Chapter 1

Werewolves

Disclaimer: I do not own Animorphs.

Rachel POV

Chapter 1: The First Full Moon

My name's Rachel. That's all I can really tell you. I won't tell you my last name or where I live, because the yeerks are after us. If you're reading this, then you probably already know what a yeerk is. Just in case you don't, the short version is that yeerks are alien slugs that want to take over the human race. They enter your brain through your ear and soon they have control over your entire body. An Andalite prince, Prince Elfangor, gave my cousin, our friends, and me the power to morph into any animal we touch. Ax, Prince Elfangor's younger brother, is a member of our group.

Now like I said you, probably already know all this don't need an explanation.

Even though I fight yeerks, this story isn't about them. Instead, this story is about a long family history. I'll back up and tell the whole story. The first thing you should know is that Jake's brother Tom, now a controller, is only Jake's half brother. He is not related to me in anyway since Jake and I are related through our dad's side. Tom doesn't know what I'm about to tell you. It may sound crazy, but hey, I just told you about an alien invasion of Earth: Every other generation in our dad's side of the family turns into werewolves during the full moon. Yes, werewolves are real, and guess who gets to turn into one. My dad is not a werewolf, so, as you've most likely guessed, my cousin Jake and I are.

Our fathers told us about this interesting family trait a few years back. They said that the first change can happen anywhere between 10 and 14. They said there would be warning, but they didn't know what it was and their parent who could turn was dead. I'm now 13, and about 6 months ago I became an Animorph. Now I'm also becoming a werewolf.

The first warning sign I received was a mark on my arm a month before. I didn't think anything of it at first, but when the mark was still present when I morphed, I became worried. After that, I began to eat strangely.

I had been happily finishing off my dinner when out of the blue my mom said, "Tonight's a full moon." She likes full moons. I, on the other hand, had just realized the reason why I had been feeling strangely all day.

I looked around, but I would get no help here. My little sisters were too young to worry about becoming werewolves. They don't even know about that yet. My dad and mom had gotten a divorce, so Dad had moved away and had never told my mother about that interesting family trait. I really can't blame him for not telling her. Who would want to think their children would turn into wild wolves; although I already have morphed into a wolf because of the whole yeerk thing.

The sun would be down in less then 20 minutes. "I got to go," I said and ran out before anyone could say anything. I ran as far as I could as fast as I could. I ran into a back ally where no humans were. I looked up as the last bit of the sun left and the moon came up. I looked at the moon and could feel myself changing.

There was pain as the changes started to begin and I couldn't help but scream. My clothes, even my morphing outfit, ripped apart as I got larger and claws started to form. My skin was turning into gray fur. Before I turned completely, I howled at the moon, unable to control myself.

-AM-

The next thing I remembered was waking up naked in the middle of the wood. "What happened last night?" I asked myself not remembering a thing. I looked around. There was blood all over my mouth and I was strangely full.

I morphed into a bald eagle and flew home. On the way I saw a lot of destruction. Buildings were ruined. 'Did I do that?' I asked myself as I flew through the bedroom window I always keep open. I de-morphed and took out my extra morphing outfit and clothes to make it look like I just got changed out of my pajamas and messed up my bed. Before I changed, I started a shower and got rid of the blood.

I walked downstairs after blow drying my hair and changing into new clothes. My mom was on the sofa with my little sisters; they were there shocked to see me come from upstairs. "What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

My mom looked at me oddly. "Were you upstairs all night?" I nodded my head although it wasn't true. "But you never came home." I laughed as I heard the phone ring. I answered it; it was Cassie.

"Hey can you come over?" Cassie asked.

"Sure no problem. Are Marco and Jake going to be there?" I asked wanting to know if this was business.

"Yes," Cassie answered.

"See you soon," I said and hung up the phone. "I'm going to Cassie's!" I left the house and decided to walk to Cassie's since there were people all around trying to fix the damage. When I finally got to Cassie's, I realized exactly how good of an idea it had been to walk. There were people trying to fix Cassie's barn. "What happened?" I asked, shocked at the damage up close.

"That crazy animal from last night not only destroyed the barn, but also ate most of the animals. I don't know what could have done this!" Cassie's dad answered.

Cassie, Jake, Marco, and I went for a walk to meet up with Ax and Tobias. There was talk about the animal, and after a lot of discussing, it was decided that it was not Visser Three in morph. We all just stood there. Tobias was looking up over a tree, ready to tell us if Ax should morph into a human. An Andalite is like a half deer, half human, with a tail and a tail blade.

"Well now that that's over, Jake, I need to talk to you." I said.

"Go ahead," Jake answered.

"Just you. About that thing dad told us about." I said. Jake's eyes got wide. We walked away from the others saying our goodbye. We walked far making sure no one was trying to listen in or follow. We knew that no one in our group would, but we had to make sure. No one could know besides family. "Please tell me you turned last night too?" I asked desperately.

"You did all that?" Jake asked. "Couldn't you get control?"

"I don't even remember doing it."

We looked at each other.

"Why did I turn and you didn't?"

Jake didn't say anything; he just pushed of his sleeve to show the same mark I got a month ago.

"I got that a month ago!" I exclaimed.

"Looks like next month I'm joining you. Do realize that there are three nights of the full moon?"

I nodded somberly.

"What you going to do?"

"Go to the woods before I transform and hope I stay there. I did wake up here."

Jake nodded.

"Give the chee a call and tell them you sent me on an all night mission. I almost got busted today."

Jake smiled and nodded. The chee are robots that came to Earth a long time ago and can pretend to be us while we're on a mission. They are nonviolent so they help by spying on the Yeerks and making sure we don't get in trouble with our parents by taking our image. We stood in silence, both unable to say anything.

AN: okay that's it for now. R&R.


	2. Secrets Begin

Werewolves

Jake's POV

Chapter 2: The Secrets Begin

Rachel and I were walking together. "Where are we going?" I asked finally realizing I had no idea.

"The mall," Rachel answered. I rolled my eyes.

"See you," I said and found a place to morph. I morphed to my bird of prey and flew up. I looked around at all the damage done by Rachel when she was a werewolf. I saw the chee house and fly down. Now was as good of a time as any to ask the chee. Besides I didn't feel like phoning them, so talking in person was a whole lot better.

I demorphed in a trashcan. This was one of the down sides to morphing. We had to demorph where no one could see us. Flying was one of the better parts though. I get out of the trashcan and knocked on the chee's door.

Erek answered the door. "Jake, come in." Erek looked so human. The holoimage around him was so truthful. I walked into the house. "What do you need?" He didn't take the holoimage off. To anyone it was just two human teenagers talking to each other.

"Rachel's going to be on an all night mission tonight and tomorrow night. I need you to cover for her." Erek face made him look confused. It was funny how well he did human emotions when Tobias was a human and couldn't show emotions on his face anymore. After he was able to morph into a human after being trapped he was kind of weird in human morph.

"What's the mission?" Erek asked.

It wasn't an unusual question to ask. We usually got all our information from Erek, so he normally knew the mission. Also it was unusual for me to send one person on a mission. I could understand Erek wanting to know, but I couldn't tell him. It was a huge family secret and I knew Erek could keep a secret from everyone, but the chee. There's this chee network where all the chee put information. I didn't want the secret being known to thousands, maybe millions of chee. In fact I had no idea how many chee there actually was.

"Classified," I told Erek making him raise one of his holographic eyebrows. Man I would really like to tear that hologram down. "Rachel is probably leaving her house an hour before sundown. Have you or whoever plays Rachel at her house a half hour before sundown. She'll be gone by then."

I knew she wouldn't be there because Rachel had told me she wanted to be out of the house at least 40 minutes before sundown. "K Jake," Erek said. It was a normal answer for a teenage boy. "Was there anything else?"

"No," I said "By the way, don't tell anyone about this." Erek nodded clearly trying to make sense of this conversation. I left the house and decided to walk home. I must have looked weird with skintight cloths on and no shoes, but everyone was too busy to notice.

"That crazy animal. If it shows up tonight it'll have my gun to answer to." I heard a man cry. I walked on and got home. I walked inside and up to my room.

-AM-

It was about an hour before sundown. I couldn't just sit there. I ran out and ran to Rachel's house as fast as I could and wondered why I didn't morph. I saw Rachel running out of the house. "Rach," I yelled and we ran next to each other.

"I have to go fast. I can feel it inside of me. I don't even know if I could morph if I wanted to," she whispered and then I just remembered something.

"Didn't Cassie morph you once?" I asked and Rachel nodded. I grew worried about Cassie. Rachel clearly wasn't on the same train of thought as I was which I thought was weird. Cassie was her best friend and I hardly knew her before meeting Prince Elfangor six months ago. Although I did always like her, as in like, like her. I let Rachel run into the woods. I didn't follow. Instead I went to Cassie's.

I knocked and Cassie answered. She looked at me confused. "Everything okay?" She must have thought that something happen with the yeerks.

"Yeah, just making sure you are okay. I mean your barn was basically destroyed and the animals are gone."

Cassie smiled at me and I stopped worrying. Clearly Rachel DNA wasn't doing anything to Cassie, probably because she only morphed Rachel once. Cassie was talking about the animals and I was dragged into her house. "I wonder what did it. I mean no animals I know of could cause that much damage. Well actually there are some animals, but none of the wild ones in these parts. It couldn't be the Visser either. I mean what would be the point?"

I give her a look and shake it off. "You're parents not home?" I wanted to change the subject and fast.

"Dad went out right after I got back from our walk. He's going out of state to try and get more funding. Mom also has her work out for her." It wasn't that big of a surprise that Cassie was alone. Now that she's 13 her parents trusted her home alone and they have a lot of business to take care of.

We sat there in silences for some time. "Jake, I think we should find this animal." I knew what Cassie was trying to say. With all the damage it has done acquiring the animals DNA would be a benefit to us against the Yeerks.

"Not a good idea." I said. "We don't know the first thing about this animal. Who knows if we'll be able to control it?" It sounded like a good answer, but it was a lie. I lied to Cassie.

She looked at me for a while. Cassie has this weird sense about people. She can pick up how we're feeling or something like that. She just nodded and I said goodbye. I left before I could make a fool out of myself.

I must have been with Cassie for a long. The sun was gone and the moon was up. I looked at the moon and wondered what Rachel was doing. I hoped she didn't go anywhere near that guy with the gun. 'Next month Jake boy, next month,' I thought. Maybe I should have been scared that I was thinking of myself in the third person. Maybe I should have been freaked out that I called myself Jake boy, but all I could think about was next month.

AN: how's that? R&R


	3. WHat's GOing On

Werewolves

Chapter 3: What's Going On?

-Tobias-

I was flying over the trees. I had just caught my breakfast. You might be thinking what I mean when I say caught my breakfast. Well I'm not human anymore. I am a red tail hawk and like all other hawks I hunt to eat. Unlike other hawks I can morph. I had really just gotten my morphing power back by the Ellimist and was thinking about getting a battle morph. That's why I was flying. To see if I could find the animal that destroyed most of the town the night before last. I had heard it last night, and thought it would be a good battle morph.

That's when I saw Rachel. She was looking around to make sure no one was looking. Her cloths were dirty and it looked like she had just put them on. Thoughts started to fly though my head and I looked around to see if a guy was around. There was none and I started to laugh at myself. Rachel wouldn't do that.

(Hey,) I said to her making her look up. (What are you doing here?)

"Taking a walk," Rachel said quickly.

(Want to go flying?) I asked.

"I don't have my morphing outfit on." We can only morph skintight cloths. What Rachel was wearing was not a morphing outfit, but it was unusual that she didn't have it on underneath. We're always supposed to wear our morphing outfit just incase something happened.

(Well go home and get it on. I want to find whatever destroyed the town.)

The look on Rachel's face was unbelievable. It was a scared look. What the hell was she scared of? "Not a good idea Tobias." I waited for her to explain. "Whatever it is it can clearly kill a bird easily."

She was concerned for me. It wasn't that much of a surprise. She always was concerned for me, but never in this way. We fight yeerks all the time. Besides I would have thought she would want to find this animal. (Well you can probably keep it busy.)

Rachel looked at me. "Sorry, I can't." Rachel ran away leaving me there confused. I flew to Cassie's house. If there were something wrong with Rachel, Cassie would know. I flew into Cassie's room.

"Tobias?" Cassie asked. She was sitting on her bed looking at me. I morph to human. "What's wrong?"

"I was actually going to ask you the same question." She looked at me. "Something is wrong with Rachel. She just said no to looking for the animal" Somehow all you had to say was the animal and everyone knew what you were talking about.

Cassie had a look on her face. "Did she say something about it being dangerous?"

"Basically." I said wondering how Cassie knew that.

"I think I had a similar conversation with Jake last night." Cassie told me about Jake coming over the night before. She took off her outer clothing, leaving on her morphing outfit.

Cassie morphed to osprey as I demorphed. We flew over the forest. (Let's see if we can find the animal.) We looked for a long time, but found nothing. Cassie demorphed about an hour and a half after she morphed. She remorphed right away. We looked for a while longer, and then went back to Cassie's house. I said goodbye and went to find Ax.

-Cassie-

I watched Tobias leave. I went downstairs and got some breakfast. Both my mom and dad were still gone. Thoughts went flying through my head. This animal was freaking me out and I'm not freaked out that much. Well not after the hell I've been through. Then the fact was where was the animal during the day?

The night before last it destroyed not just building, but homes and my barn. According to Tobias he heard it last night, but where was the animal now? Then both Rachel and Jake were acting the same way about the animal.

I remembered our meeting yesterday. Rachel had hardly said anything. She had seemed kind of nervous. Jake was different then. He had taken it up in his normal way. Well at least normal for us. The decision that it wasn't any of our business was made by all of us. Then Rachel was in a rush to talk to Jake after.

If it wasn't for Jake's visit last night and Tobias's this morning I probably wouldn't have thought twice about this. Jake had seemed nervous about finding the animal. In fact he seemed to try and avoid the topic of the animal at all cost. Apparently Rachel was the same way.

Something is going on with those two. Sure it probably wasn't any of my business, but I was worried. Worried for my best friend and for the boy I like.

-Rachel-

I got home in no time. I had to climbed up a tree and into my bedroom window. The chee was in my room and looking at me. Lucky no one else was in the room and it was also lucky that it was still a weekend. I had to think up a better plan.

"Thanks," I told the chee. "Think you can meet me outside for the swish tomorrow with my backpack?" The chee took down the image of me and I was looking at the robot.

"Sure," the chee answered. Suddenly the chee disappeared. Well I knew better. It had just put a holoimage of nothing being there. I opened my door and walked downstairs. I opened the front door and the chee walked out.

I closed the door and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I guess I kind of felt bad for the chee. They thought I was doing something to fight the yeerks. They thought they were playing their part in the war, but I had used them for my own personal life. Okay, well not my personal life, but this still had nothing to do with the war. Well time to make everyone think I'm a normal teenage girl who doesn't become a monster on the full moon and doesn't fight alien slugs. Man my life is weird.

AN: okay, that's where I'll end for now. Not really the best chapter, but the story coming along. R&R.


	4. 2nd Full Moon

Werewolves

Rachel POV

Chapter 4: Second Full Moon

We were all in Cassie's barn. It's been a month since my first full moon and tonight I was going to change again. "We have to act tonight." Marco sad. There was the problem. Both Jake and I were going to change tonight and we had an important mission.

"No," Jake says. "We'll do this tomorrow, at noon. It would be better then." Truthfully it would be better to attack the new Yeerk weapon tonight, but Jake and me couldn't.

"I agree with Jake." I told them. Everyone looked my way. Three of Ax's eyes were sharing at me. So my comment was a little out of character. Is it that big of a deal?

Another minute past before anyone said anything. "Let's vote." That was Marco. "Who's for going tonight." Everyone but Jake and me voted to go tonight. "You're out voted."

I stand up. "You'll have to go without Jake and me then." I walk to the barn door. Jake gets up and follows me out leaving the rest of the Animorphs wide eyes. We walked to my house without a word between us. "I'll see you tonight Jake."

"Yep, tonight," Jake said and walked away.

-AM-

That night Jake and me were in a little clearing I had found while flying with Tobias. I figured it was a good place to transform. "Um…" I said and went behind a tree to take off my cloths. Jake clearly got the idea.

The sun was just about down and I could feel the wolf. I had been able to feel it all day. It was waiting. Wanting to be free. The feeling got stronger all day. I knew Jake didn't feel anything more then a little weirdness. Tomorrow just before the full moon he would be able to feel the wolf.

The moon started to come up. Even before I could see the light I knew it. I heard Jake's scream out in pain and I must of scream too. The two of us both went to howl at the moon. The last few times that was the last thing I remembered but his time I heard a voice saying "What is…" then everything went blank.

-AM-

I opened my eyes and was confused for a minute. Then I remembered about the transformation. The werewolf was still there. But it was weak right now. I could hardly feel it.

I morphed wolf. That got the inner werewolf interested. I wondered if one day I would be able to remember what the werewolf did, but then I realized I didn't want to know. Using the wolf I quickie found the clearing. Jake's cloths were against a tree and mine were behind the tree I had changed at.

I went there, but couldn't help but notice a weird smell. The wolf realized what it was before I did. It was blood. I picked up my cloths with my mouth and ran to where the blood smell was coming from.

It didn't take me long to find it. There were five human male teenagers. They were about 2 or 3 years older then me. I had seen them around, but never really knew them. There were bear bottle. A few of them empty other the bottle was broken and the beer was all over the place. The boys themselves weren't really all there. The bones were there and bitten off. Most of the meat was gone and I realized it was probably in Jake's stomach and mine.

Then I remembered hearing someone voice before the werewolf fully took over. 'Oh god,' I thought and another wolf joined me. It was Jake. He was looking at the bodies too and his cloths were in his mouth. (We didn't?) He asked me in thought speech.

(I think we did) I answered. We were both horrified. We ran as fast as our wolf legs would carry us. We demorphed far away from the bodies and got dressed quickie. Then we continued to run.

We weren't going to get back in time to go to school. It didn't matter the chee would go for us. We ran until we were got of breath and couldn't run anymore. We sat down in the dirt and looked at each other.

We were use to killing. We killed controllers all the time. There was a difference though. Those boys weren't controllers. We knew because controllers don't drink or smoke or do any of that stuff. For the good name of the Sharing, the yeerks front to get willing human hosts. Also it wasn't us that killed them it was a beast we couldn't control.

"What do we do?" Jake asked the question. It would usually be us asking him, but I knew he was more scared then I. I could deal with killing better then the others.

"Nothing," I told him. We stopped talking and a few minutes later we heard something coming.

We were both ready for a wild animal, but Ax came out from behind the tree. (Prince Jake, Rachel.)

"Don't call me Prince Jake."

(Yes Prince Jake.) Right now I knew Jake wasn't joking around about not wanting to be called prince. Well he never wants to be called prince, but usually he just jokes with Ax. Right now I knew he didn't feel like a leader.

"How did the mission go," I asked?

(We decided to wait until today. Marco called the chee and told them to cover for you at school.) Jake looked at me and I looked back at him we wondered if the chee told Marco about us having them cover for us over night.

"Okay, where are we meeting?" It was dangerous to meet at the barn when we were supposed to be at school because of Cassie's dad.

(At a clearing Tobias said you two found while flying.)

'Damn it,' I thought but out loud I said, "Sure thing, I remember. See you later Ax. I have to go home and get my morphing outfit."

"Me too," Jake said. We both jumped up and ran as fast as we could. We went separate ways to get to our own homes and I climbed in through my window. I put on my morphing outfit and morphed to my bird of prey morph. I had to fly.

AN: tell me what you think. R&R.


	5. The Meeting

Werewolves

Chapter 5: The Meeting

Cassie looked over at Marco. Rachel and Jake were supposed to have met the rest of the Animorphs at the clearing 10 minutes ago. "Bird boy, know where your girlfriend is?"

(Guys, I think we have a problem,) Tobias though spoke back to the one Andalite and the two humans. He was flying overhead and had seen the bodies. It had taken him a bit to realize what they were.

The three walked to the spot Tobias told them about and looked horrified at what they saw. Cassie looked away, Marco thought he would be sick, Ax looked at the mess that use to be a few human bodies.

(The animal was out last night.) Tobias stated and Ax agreed having heard the animal. Right then Rachel and Jake flew up and demorphed. They looked at the bodies and away again.

"What happen here?" The statement was without emotion. Sure she was trying to make herself sound like she was shocked or making a joke, but it didn't work. All eyes turned to Jake and Rachel. Everyone knew this didn't shock the two; it was like they had seen it before hand and were just trying to pretend.

Cassie thoughts went back to the month before when the animal was out for the first time. They knew it was out three nights and then didn't come back until now. Then she remembered that Rachel and Jake were both discouraging the four from finding the animal. Something was going on with those two and it had something to do with the animal. What was it?

Marco wasn't as smart as Cassie. He just couldn't believe the two. They were acting weird and he didn't like it. Where was the oh-so-fearless leader he looked up to? Jake didn't look like the man that could lead an army of four humans, one Andalite, and himself into battle. He looked like a sad little child who was frighten by something but wouldn't tell what. Rachel was her usual felt to Marco. She was brave and strong and a bit uncaring. Although there was one thing that shocked Marco; he could see Rachel was a bit afraid too, but she was being strong.

Ax thoughts were along the same as Marco's thoughts. He couldn't see the prince he followed in Jake. Once again he thought Rachel should stop fighting, but knew Jake wouldn't do that.

Tobias was thinking the same as Cassie. Him and Cassie were the only two that thought something was wrong with Rachel and Jake. Once again he wished the person he loved would tell him what's wrong. That's right Tobias loves Rachel, but he was too chicken to tell her.

"Is there something wrong," Cassie asked hoping the two would open up? Right now her thoughts were far from the dead humans.

"Nothing," Rachel answered. Cassie doubted what Rachel said was true. "Don't push it Cass." Cassie stopped what she was about to say. "Let's just get on with this mission."

"Are you leader now?" Marco looked at Jake as he asked.

"It might not be a bad idea for someone else to lead. Just incase something happens to me. This isn't the most important mission. Just destroying a weapon and Rachel the best at that."

Everyone looked at him. Destroying this new Big Bang Dracon Beam was important. Rachel nodded. "Okay, here's the plan, the weapon is located in a clearing surrounded by a shield. The chee have made that thing to take the shield off for a bit. We fly there, demorph, morph to battle morphs, shield goes down, we attack, and Ax and Marco destroy the weapon. Any questions?"

No one had any so the small group of warriors morphed to their own bird of prey morph. They started out for the weapon.

AN: okay, that's where I'll end for now. R&R.


	6. Thoughts From the Animorphs

Werewolf

Chapter 6: Thoughts From the Animorphs

-Marco's POV-

I was sitting in my room. My TV was on, but I couldn't think about whatever was on the channel. That's right, me, Marco, couldn't watch TV. There was a bunch of different reason why. I was upset, confused, and angry, mostly angry. What the hell was wrong with him? By him I meant Jake. Jake, my best friend, the person I trusted with my life. It felt like he betrayed us.

Oh sure the mission went fine. Rachel was actually a pretty good leader. Okay, I had to admit that. In all my complaining Rachel did do a pretty good job. We got there, we fought, we won this small victory, and we left. Rachel could actually put her Xena mojo aside for a bit and made a good plan. Also she knew when to say let's leave when Rachel would usually want to stay and beat up more yeerks. It was kind of hard to believe that Rachel can lead. Although I think Jake gave her some tips in privet thought speak.

No Rachel work as leader wasn't the reason why I was angry. It was Jake. He just wasn't Jake. He seemed scared. Scared to be the leader, which was probably normal, but he had never shown it before. He also seemed scared of those bodies.

Those bodies they also annoyed me. It wasn't just the bodies it was the thing responsible for killing those people. Right after the mission we had put a tip into the police. It just seemed like the right thing. There was something fishy about the way Rachel and Jake reacted.

I shut off the TV. Face it I wasn't going to be able to enjoy anything. I looked out the window. The full moon was shinning overhead and I was wondering, is the animal out there? What made this animal come out? It was so strange.

-Ax POV-

I looked up at the full moon with one of my eyes. Earth has only one moon and sometimes it never shows in the sky. From what I understand it is a monthly thing. It is so unlike my home where at least two of our four moons show in the sky. The full moon usually made me happy, but not tonight. Tonight the animal might be out again.

I'm not scared of this animal. I'm an Andalite and this was just a wild animal. I was worried about the animal. I had heard it far off. It wouldn't come this way. The animal also confused me. I had come to know animals. They either hunted at night or day. Whichever was best, but this animal hadn't appeared in a month.

My prince was also worrying me. He has been acting strange. Where was the prince I swore I would follow? Where is Prince Jake? The person who let Rachel led couldn't be my prince. Could he?

-Cassie POV-

I looked out the window. The full moon was up. I had no doubt in my mind that the animal was out. People were trying to catch the animal. My parents included, but no one could figure this animal out. It hunted at night and not a trace of it could be found during the day. It was hard to understand.

I was in my morphing outfit. I didn't care what Jake said. He wasn't acting like a leader and this animal was bugging me. I morphed owl, prefect bird for the night. I flew over the forest in search of the animal.

It didn't take long to find it. Although I was expecting to only find one. Instead I found two. They were members of the same pack or maybe they were mates. I wasn't to sure and I just shared like them. I had no idea what this species was.

They ran apart from one another, which seemed strange. They ran on all fours, but I saw them stand, maybe even walk on two legs. They looked kind of like a wolf. Maybe this was a new species of wolves. It just seemed strange. They both had gray fur, but there was something familiar about them.

It looked up at me for a second. Maybe it thought I was familiar too, but the next second it howled. It was howling at the moon. It ran off and I stopped following it. I could have demorphed and tried to get this animals DNA, but the truth was I was afraid. Afraid of what that thing could do to me. The teeth and the claws on it were enough to scare anyone. I had been around teeth and claws before, but it was the way it acted. Almost as though it knew. Knew more then just what an animal should. Also the fact that humans were pretty defenseless without light scared me. No if I demorphed that thing would kill me.

There was only one person in our group who could get its DNA and make it away. The one who natural form was that of a red tail hawk. Truthfully a red tail hawk didn't do that great at night, but he had a better chance then any of us. I flew to Tobias's territory.

-Tobias-

I was trying to get some sleep, but it was kind of hard with that animal. Man it was annoying. Also my thoughts kept on going to Rachel. She had been a good leader, but she was scared. Why was she scared? She never was before.

An owl flies over and I'm ready to leave until I hear (Tobias it's me.) For a second I thought it was Rachel, but then I realized no it was Cassie I was hearing.

(Cassie, you gave me a scare,) I said, as Cassie sat next to me. (What's up?)

(There are two. Not one, two of these animals.) I got the reason for Cassie being in owl morph. She had wanted to see the animal.

(How did it look?)

(Weird and I wouldn't want to be anywhere near them.) That meant a lot. We were fighting a war. We were all scared of the yeerks, but Cassie was terrified of this animal. (I got a plan on how to understand them better. We're going to have a secret meeting tomorrow after school.)

(Aren't our entire meetings secret?)

(Yes, but this time it's also a secret from Rachel and Jake.) I knew what she was saying. We were going behind their backs because they didn't want to know anything about the animal. They wanted us not to look.

Cassie flew away and I watched her go. Tomorrow would be interesting,

AN: well that's where I'll stop for now. R&R.


	7. The Animal

Werewolf

Chapter 7:

-Cassie's POV-

I sat in my barn. Marco, Ax, and Tobias were here with me. Rachel and Jake were doing something else. Like I told Tobias this is a secret meeting. "Well what now?" Marco was the one who spoke. We were all kind of nervous about keeping two of our members out.

"I saw the animal last night or I should say the animals. There are two of them." That got Ax and Marco surprised. Everyone had thought there was only one of these animals. Tobias of course already knew.

(Are they part of a pack or mates?) Tobias was the one who asked. He was the only other one besides me who would think of that.

"Does it matter?" Marco was the one who asked of course.

(If they're members of the same pack there are probably more. If they're mates then it might just be those two, but more might be on the way.)

"Oh joy little baby monsters." Everyone turned to me. I was the leader right now. It felt strange and truthfully I was scared.

"It was weird the way they acted. When I first saw them they were together, but only for a second. They ran off in different directions." I stood up. "We have to know these animals better and the only way to do that would be to morph one of them. If Marco and me try we'd be toast and if Ax tries he'd have a better chance but I don't think he would make it. Only one person can get the morph."

Everyone eyes went up to Tobias. (I have a bad feeling about this.)

-Tobias POV-

It was night and instead of being in my tree I was flying above a dangerous beast. Ax, Cassie, and Marco were all in owl morph looking down at it. I was the one who had to collect the DNA.

(Big and nasty number two is nowhere to be found.) If you can't guess that comment came from Marco.

(Okay, Tobias, it's all you,) Cassie told me. Ax didn't say anything. I think he was embarrassed and upset. Embarrass because these things scare him and upset because we were going behind Jake's back.

The plan was pretty simple. My hawk eyes are as bad as humans during the night, but I can see well enough to see that beast down below. I go down, land on it, take the DNA, and then fly away as fast as I can. Oh yeah, and hope to god it goes into the trance or I'm going to be it's dinner. Well actually I think this one is a girl, although it's kind of hard to tell.

I went lower and quickie sat on her shoulder. It looked at me, but then it went into the trance. This thing was scary. Normally animals got all nice and calm in the trance, but this thing was mad. It had blue eyes, similar blue eyes, and also there was a little blonde mixed in with the gray fur. It just seemed familiar to me. The blue eyes were looking right into my eyes and the look it gave me made my bird mind want to fly away.

That was it. I was done and I was out of there. I was flapping hard to get up fast. Before it got out of its trance. I was safe in a tree when it howled. It looked up at me and I looked down at it. The animals growled, like it was saying something. Somehow this animal knew what I had done. This thing might be the first of a new scientific species on Earth and if it is I just broke an Animorphs rule.

-Next Day-

We were in my meadow. It seemed like the safest place for me to morph the animal. We had to think of a new name for this animal. (Are you ready Tobias?) Ax was the one speaking to me. Marco and Cassie were humans, but they were changing fast. Cassie was becoming her wolf and Marco was becoming his gorilla. They were done soon and I got in the middle of the three. They were going to keep me from hurting anything.

I began to morph. I felt myself becoming huge, the fur was coming, my eyes changed. My insides and bones were changing. I was done when I felt pain. The mind was there, but it wasn't a wild mind. I thought I heard the animals mind say something like 'not now.' The pain grew worst and I felt myself get smaller. The fur was going away.

What the hell was happening? I was wailing in pain. I was smaller no longer the animal. Also the mind had change. The first mind had been calm. This mind wasn't like that. It was kind of wild, but not in an animal sense of wild. It was just wanted me to do stupid things, like take some risk. Kind of stuff like Rachel would do. Also there was something about cloths and fashion. There was fear there too, but other then that there was very little to go about. The pain was too much for this body though and by the time the pain stopped I had past out.

-Cassie's POV-

We watched as Tobias morphed into the animal. When the morph was done instead of losing control and going wild Tobias started to yell in pain. Out of all the reasons why the animal was a night creature I had never thought it was because the sun cause pain.

Then I realized Tobias was changing. No he wasn't morphing. It was different. The body parts weren't popping out of weird places. It seemed like things were just changing. Man was I confused.

We watched changed. It wasn't that slow, but Tobias was in pain the whole time. When he was done Tobias was past out on the floor as a… Oh my god! Tobias wasn't the animal anymore. No Tobias was something else. Something we were all too familiar with. Tobias was lying on the floor as a human. Not just any human. Tobias was a naked Rachel.

It took a minute for the three of us to get over the shock. Marco turned around. (Ax, take all eyes off him or her, because if Rachel finds out we saw her naked she'll go grizzly and kill us.) Ax took Marco's warning and turned all four eyes away. I demorphed and went over to Rachel/Tobias.

"Tobias, come on." I said but that wouldn't help. "Marco, Ax, go get water. We have to get him up before the two hour time limit." I kept on talking and trying to get Tobias up. Marco and Ax came back with water. Lucky we were able to get him up before the two-hour time limit. Like right before.

"What?" He was ready to faint again.

"Demorph," came two humans said and one Andalite in thought speak. Rachel was soon replaced with Tobias's normal hawk body.

(What was I?) We all looked at each other. We hadn't really talked about that yet.

"Rachel, you were Rachel," I told him. I swear he almost fainted again.

-Rachel-

I was in my room. I really should be doing my homework, but just couldn't. I felt as though something had gone wrong. It was strange. I felt as though something bad had happened all day. "Rachel," Sarah, my youngest sisters walked into my room. She was only 5 and had a long time before becoming a werewolf, but how would she react. My dad had told me what happen to his dad, my grandparent who was a werewolf. He ended up killing himself. I can handle becoming a monster. In fact I am one. I won't lie. I enjoy the fight. I become animal a lot like the werewolf almost everyday. There is a different, but being an Animorph made me ready. Sarah might not be able to handle the wolf.

"Sarah, how many times do I have to tell you to knock before coming in," I yelled. It was my usual.

"Sorry," Sarah said. "Tom is coming to pick me and Jordan up. We're going to a Sharing meeting"

That got me to jump off my bed. I looked at her. "They take members as young as you."

"According to Tom members just started bring their younger brothers and sisters. He says there are a few members our age and that we would have fun. We're going to try it out. Would you like to come?"

"No, have fun." Sarah left the room. I knew the yeerks tried to get young members. I had actually seen controllers as young as Sarah. I knew what was going to happen. They were going to continue to go to meetings because on the outside the Sharing is so much fun. Then they'll either be force or be willing to become controllers. The yeerks will go into their ears and take control. I'll confront them in battle and if this whole thing isn't over by the time they turn 13 I will have to take them out, because the yeerks can't know about werewolves.

It wasn't long before I heard the phone ring. I left my room just as my mom answered. "It's Cassie," she said handing the phone to me. Just then a doorbell rang and my sisters answered it.

"What's up Cas?" I asked trying to sound cool as Tom walked in. He saw me on the phone as he greeted my mom and sisters. They sat in the living room. It was kind of weird knowing a controller was so close and this was probably a call about having a meeting to go fight the yeerks.

"Nothing much," Cassie answered. "Think you can come over. The others are here and we're going to be calling Jake. We have to finish that project for school you know."

"Yep, I remember. I'll be over ASAP. See you Cassie." I hung up the phone.

"Big plans?" Tom asked as soon as I was done. I smiled at him. I wasn't going to sit down and chat.

"Yeah, I've got to getting going. We have a few things to do."

"Too bad I was hoping you would come." Of course Tom wanted me to come. Being older I would be a more valuable member.

"Sorry, I went to a meeting once remember. Wasn't my type of thing." Right after we met Prince Elfangor was when Jake, Marco, Cassie, and me checked out the Sharing. That's when we learned it was a cover up for the Yeerks.

"Apparently both you and Jake," Tom mumbles and for a second his mask was let down and in his eyes I could see how angry the yeerk was.

"I got to get going. Bye Tom. Have a good time." I left the house and started to walk to Cassie's. It's a beautiful day and it didn't take me that long to make it to Cassie's house. I opened the barn door. Everyone was there, including Jake.

Once again I had a feeling something was wrong. I looked up at Tobias and smiled. It was a fake smile. "Hey guys. Jake, your big brother is getting my little sisters into the Sharing."

"I know, he told me," Jake replied. The other stayed quiet and looked at us.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked them.

"Yes, we've seen the animal or should I say animals. There are two of them. Tobias acquired one and when he morphed it the animals turned into you."

I swear my heart skipped a beat. They knew. I looked at Jake. "Uh oh."

AN: that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed. R&R.


	8. The Truth

Werewolves

Jake's POV

Chapter 8: Talking

We sat there as the other members of the Animorphs yelled. Rachel looked at me. "Do you think they realize what they're yelling at us about?" She whispered into my ear. I tried not to laugh. This was a serious matter. This was a family thing, but could we really keep it from them. They were family.

I looked to Rachel. Why was I doing that lately? The answer suddenly hit me. She's the senior wolf, the older one. If there were more then just the two of us she would be leader, the leader of the pack so to speak or something like that.

Rachel nodded. She knew what we had to do. "Guys, shut up," she yelled stopping the rest of the rant we weren't even listening to. "No one outside of our family knows what we're about to tell you. In fact most of our family doesn't even know." They nodded. They could tell this was serious. "First you have to know Tom is Jake's half brother. He's no way related to me."

That shocked the rest. Everyone, even Tom, thought we were full brothers. "The big secret is every other generation on our dad side of the family turn into werewolves during the full moon." Everyone laughed. Well besides Ax who didn't know what a werewolf was.

"Okay, nice joke. Now tell us what really is going on," Marco said.

"She was serious," I told them. They stopped. They looked at us hoping we were joking.

"It makes sense. The full moon, three days every month, it just doesn't seem possible," Cassie said.

(What is a werewolf?) Ax asked.

(A human who turns into a wolf during the full moon,) Tobias answered. (Or it was kind of a cross between wolves and human. It's supposed to be a fantasy.)

"One question I have to know. What's wrong with you Jake? You've been acting like Rachel's the leader." Marco asked and we looked at each other.

"You want to tell them?" Rachel asked me, but I shock my head no. I wasn't a leader anymore. Rachel understood. "A lot of our wolf… how do I say this? A lot of the wolf comes to our human form. I can hear better, smell better, I'm quicker, but also bad things about the wolf cross over. I can't take sliver anymore, I like eating raw meat, and our sense of leadership."

They were confused. I was too. Rachel only having a month over me, but she understood more. Maybe she did some research about werewolves. "I transformed a month before Jake. It makes me the older. The wolves are pretty independence, well werewolves are, but when we're together…." Cassie and Tobias understood. It was Ax and Marco who had the trouble.

"What do you mean?"

"Marco, Jake the younger wolf. They might be independence, but when they come to together they're a pack. Rachel being the older is the leader, but Jake is the male. Shouldn't he be the leader?"

"You're thinking wolves. It doesn't matter for werewolves. From what I know they're very independence, but they also depend on each other. When we get older our wolf selves will be together as a pack more. I had to do a lot of research to find this out."

"How do you know what's true and what's false?"

"The wolf is apart of me. I can just feel it." Rachel was right. I knew everything she said was true. I could just feel it too.

(Prince Jake…)

"Don't call me Prince Jake." From the tone in my voice, everyone could tell I was dead serious. "I'm not a leader anymore." I ran out of the barn. I could hear footsteps behind me. I looked around and Rachel was there.

We walked into the woods. "What are you doing?"

"Independence, but depend, remember?" Rachel looked at me. "From what Cassie says the werewolves are pretty independence right now, but sooner or later they'll come together as a pack. We might as well come together now. We are Animorphs. We still have to fight."

For a minute I felt like the old Jake. Also for a minute the old Rachel was in front of me, but we both knew we changed. Rachel has changed more then me. She's been a werewolf longer. There was something that would never change though. Rachel loved the fight and would never give up.

Another thought came to me. Would we end up like our grandfather? Looking at Rachel I knew we wouldn't. Being an Animorphs has made us ready. Also we had each other. We had become close before the werewolf because of the Animorphs. We could help each other, but grandpa had no one. That's what made him weak.

"There is one thing we have to talk about, Jake."

"Yeah," I said feeling just like I did before I had transformed. To think I was a normal human three days ago, well not normal, but not a real monster. I felt like him again.

"I came across another piece of information. Werewolves have mates. They find them before their first transformation and they stay mates forever. It's kind of hard to explain. Our feelings will never change toward those people. We both have mates. Mine is Tobias and yours is Cassie."

There went the old Jake. I looked at Rachel hoping she was lying. She wasn't and I knew she wasn't. Cassie, it made sense. I always had liked Cassie. I had been worried about her when I thought Rachel's DNA did something to her. Cassie made sense.

"Let them get the new information down before we tell them. Let's not overload them." I nodded. That would be very bad. I kept on thinking as we walked. Cassie made complete sense.

AN: okay, there's this chapter. R&R.


	9. Family

Werewolves

Chapter 9: Family

-Cassie's POV-

We were all in my barn again. Jake and Rachel sat off to the side. They were waiting for our reaction. Werewolves, out of everyone on Earth two of the people who can protect the Earth are werewolves. It was a huge shock.

At first I had no idea how to react. Upset or angry was what you'd think I'd feel. Well actually I felt sorry for them. Every month, for three days, they lose control of who they are. It must feel horrible.

"In a weird way we're family. Family doesn't judge another member. They help." I told the two werewolves. The two looked shocked and confused. After they had left we had all talked and decided we couldn't be angry with them. "You have no control over what you are. We can't be angry because of that."

A smile went across the two faces. "We can't let you hurt anyone either. Weather you like it or not those werewolves are dangerous. Way too dangerous. We can't let you go around at night hunting," Marco said. The two nodded their agreement.

"Any ideas on what to do?" Jake asked.

There were a few minutes of silence. No one had any idea on what to do. I had an idea though. "We'll build a cage." Everyone shared at me. "No matter how strong, smart, or wild the werewolves are they're still animals. We should be able to build a strong enough cage to stop them from escaping."

"Where?" Rachel asked.

(The free hork-bajir valley. They'll be willing and if the two do escape I don't think werewolves could defeat a bunch of hork-bajir.) Tobias answered. We sat there for a few more second and then we jumped into action.

-Five years later Jordan POV-

I sat in there, a prisoner in my own mind. I felt no hope. The yeerks laughed. He or she, don't know if yeerks have genders, was a high ranking yeerk. He was over Chapman. Like all yeerks he wanted to get more power and was angry at the thought of being in a little girl. It was about to get a different host when dad told Sarah and me about being werewolves.

Sarah's yeerk didn't believe it. Dad tried to get Rachel to tell us it was true, but Rachel didn't say anything. Just gave us a look. The thought of having a werewolf as a host amazed my yeerk. It kept me just to see if it was true and both Sarah's yeerk and my yeerk didn't say anything to anyone.

The warning signs soon came and my yeerks was excited to control the power of the werewolf. The moon was about to come out, "Yes little one. Soon you're going to make me a Visser." I heard the yeerk say.

As the moon went up even I could feel the pain. "What the hell?" It shouted and that was it. I have no memory of what happen until I woke up naked. There was blood on me, but the first thing I notice was it was gone. The yeerk I've been a slave to for five long years is gone.

I got up. I had to get cloths. It didn't take me long to find the campsite. I was horrified by what I saw. The campers were dead. Looked like a wild animal attacked them. My mind went back to five years ago when something people called the animal destroyed the town. That animal hasn't been heard from for five year though.

I went into one of the tents. I opened a suitcase. One of the campers must have been my age because the cloths looked like they would fit. I threw some on. I knew it was stealing, but the people were dead and I needed cloths.

Where do I go now? I suddenly thought of going to Rachel's apartment. Rachel wasn't a controller. She would help. She's my big sister. Even if I'm crazy and made everything up.

As soon as Rachel turned 18 she moved out. Mom was upset, but she was a legal adult and could move out. She never went to collage either. A few weeks after moving out she got married to a boy named Tobias, who was a high school dropout. I wasn't too sure what the two did for money. I don't see Rachel that much anymore and met Tobias only a few times. The yeerk was very happy not to have to deal with a big sister who wasn't a controller. Rachel would help me. Yes she had to.

-Rachel POV-

I demorphed in my bedroom. Cassie's cage idea had worked great. "Long night," my handsome husband asked. Tobias kissed me.

Tobias wasn't too shocked when he found out he was my mate. In fact he was happy. Now what shocked us was when we found out Prince Elfangor was Tobias's father in human morph. Also we had found a way to make Tobias human. Well the chee found a way. They took Tobias's DNA and made a new body. Then somehow they switch his mind and power to morph to the new body. Wasn't too sure how they did and didn't really care.

When we were both 18 legally we got married. Let me tell you mom and dad weren't too happy about that. Tobias and me continued to kiss and started to take off his cloths. Considering I was already naked we didn't have that much to do. I had his shirt fully off when the doorbell rang.

"Let it ring," I whispered to him. Whoever was at the door wouldn't give up though.

"It can't be Cassie and Jake. They live right upstairs." Tobias said. Jake and Cassie got married not too long after we did. I got up and went to the intercom thing.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Rachel, it's me Jordan. Can you let me in?" I looked at Tobias. What did my sister want, or more correctly what did her yeerk want this early in the morning.

"Sure." I pushed the button that opened the front door. I started to change into cloths as Tobias put back on his shirt and went to open the apartment door.

Jordan walked in not too long after I finished getting changed. She seemed confused. She was looking around. What was the yeerk playing at? Did it somehow find out? "Breakfast?" I asked.

Jordan seemed not to know how to answer. "Just a piece of toast."

"You sure, usually on Saturdays Tobias and me like to make big breakfasts. You know pancakes, waffles, French toast, all that kind of stuff."

A look came across Jordan's face. As though she didn't know weather to expect or decline. "Just toast, I'm not that hungry." I nodded.

"How about we make toast and eggs today." Tobias suggested. It was an idea and I went to cooking. Tobias was completely hopeless in the kitchen. It didn't take long for the eggs and toast to be done. The whole time Jordan and Tobias just sat at the kitchen table in silence.

I put the plats of eggs and toast on the table. I took out butter and jelly. Jordan took a piece of toast and put the butter and jelly on it. She took a small bite as Tobias and me put eggs on the toast. Suddenly Jordan just blew. She was crying and telling the story of the yeerks. Then she went to the werewolf and about how when she woke up the yeerks was gone.

She was on the floor crying when she was done. I looked at Tobias. This either was my little sister scared or a yeerk who figured us out and was trying to make sure before bringing us in.

I got on my knees and brought the crying girl into a hug. "It's okay Jordan, finish eating your toast then I'll bring you home." I said it in a voice that someone would use talking to a baby making Jordan or the yeerk think I thought she was insane.

Tobias stood up. "I'm going to go see if we still have plans with Jake and Cassie." Tobias left the apartment and I stayed there with Jordan.

There was only one way to make sure Jordan was telling the truth. Tobias, Cassie, and Jake walked in not too long later. "I called Marco and Erek. They're going to meet us there." I nodded and we finished our breakfast.

I took Jordan's hand as we were leaving making it seemed as though I really thought her insane. I graded my car keys and my pocketbook. We walked to where I parked my car.

Jordan got into the backseat in the middle of Jake and Cassie. I of course was the driver and Tobias sat next to me. I started to drive and stopped where it wouldn't take that long to walk to the hork-bajir valley.

"Where are we?" Jordan asked as Jake took her out of the car. We weren't too far in when a gorilla graded hold of Jordan. She was shocked at first and then either Jordan or the yeerk understood. Jake told Erek to impersonate Jordan. Make sure everyone believed she was still a controller.

It was a hard walk up to the hork-bajir valley. Not over the two-hour time limit though. We were able to put Jordan in one of the two cages before Marco had to demorph. "Just got to make sure sis."

-Three days later-

We all looked at Jordan. It was a full three days and nothing happen. The yeerk wasn't there anymore. "I can't believe it." Jake said. We were all so shocked we almost forgot to let Jordan out.

Jordan looked at us. "What now?" She looked at one of us for the answer. Ax was still trying to figure out how becoming a werewolf got rid of the yeerk and the rest of us were still too shocked to speak.

"She's a high ranking controller Jake." Cassie said finally speaking up. "The yeerks still think she's a controller."

Jordan looked confused. "We're saying you could be a better spy then the chee. Give a lot more valuable information."

"That is if you're willing," Jake spoke up. "There is two other chooses. If you do the spying we can't give you the power to morph. It would be too dangerous."

"What are the chooses?" Jordan asked. Probably a little scared.

"The first one is of course you spy for us. You go back to living your life and every three days have a chee go down to pretend your yeerk is being fed. The second is you let the chee live your life and spy for us while you become an Animorph. The third is you let the chee live your life, have the chee spy for us, and hide out here until the war is over."

"You get a spy no matter what, so my choice doesn't matter to you." Well she got us there. No matter what she chooses this worked out in our favor. "I want to spy for you. I don't think I could become one of you. I've seen what you do. Also I couldn't just sit around and do nothing. I also want to live my own life. If that means becoming the prefect spy so be it."

There was silence for a movement. Marco was the one who broke it by saying, "damn it. You know you werewolves are lucky. A yeerk can never control you." We all laughed at his stupid joke.

-THE END-

AN: well I hope this was a good ending. No idea if there's going to be a sequel. I might write one, but don't count on it. R&R.


End file.
